Back To Naboo
by Cerasi
Summary: Anakin has not spoken to anyone since Shmi died, but will he talk to the Queen?


Back To Naboo  
  
Anakin sat alone in his room. He was just staring at the ceiling. He was back in the Jedi temple, back in his room he had gotten when he came here all those years ago when he was nine and nothing in his life had changed that much. He had left his mother behind, but she had chosen for him to go, Qui-Gon had just died, but Anakin knew he was still there in spirit form, and the council had accepted him. His life was going great. But now, there was so much anger and frustration in him. He could no longer just close his eyes and be able to see Qui-Gon and his mother; anger was clouding his vision. Since his mother had died just over a year before, he had never been the same. He just sat there hardly sleeping, eating, drinking or moving, just sitting and getting up occasionally to go to the toilet. Obi-Wan had tried to get him to move, but it was no use, Anakin would just end up lying on the bedroom floor. He had tried everything; finally he had just given up. Until now, he had been in late a couple of nights ago, and when he arrived he heard Anakin crying. The walls were thin so there was no need to use the Force to sense it. He had tried to shut it out by putting on some music, but the noise would find its way into Obi-Wan's mind and into his thoughts. No matter what he did he could never shut it out. He gave into it and went through to his apprentices' room. He had sat down on the chair and tried to talk to the young man but he just rolled over and wanted nothing to do with him. Finally it came to Obi-Wan, who would be the one person in the universe that he would talk to-  
Amidala! He went into Anakin's cupboard and started to pack some things, it would take him a couple of days to get organised but he would do it.   
Anakin thought of all that had happened to him since he had left Tatooine, which now seemed like it was lifetime ago that he did. And then images of his mother and Qui-Gon slid through his mind, one picture after another. Never stopping. Never going away. He clutched his head. It hurt so much from the lack of sugar and the constant thinking that he done. He felt sick. He went as fast as he could to try and get to the bathroom in time, but he got to the doorway and then he couldn't hold it in any longer. It burned his throat, right up from his stomach. Just then Obi-Wan came running into his room.  
"Anakin, Ani, are you alright?" he put his arm around the young man's shoulders. Anakin tried to sit up, but he was too weak. Obi-Wan helped him to his feet. "Come on Ani. You can't do this to yourself. You need to eat." He got Anakin through to the living room where Obi-Wan's old friend was waiting. She rose from her seat.  
"How can you stand seeing him like this?" she asked as she ran over to help him.  
"I can't, Bant. That's why I need your help." Obi-Wan sat Anakin down on the seat. "He won't listen to anything I say." Obi-Wan went over to the sink and got Anakin a glass of water, and then he went into the cupboard and got out a small capsule. He gave the glass to Anakin; who just held it and almost dropped it so Bant took it off of him. She tried to get him to drink it; he wasn't helping too much, so she tried to talk to him.  
"Ani, I know what you're going through," she told him in a soothing tone of voice. He looked up towards her with tired eyes. "When I came here I had to leave my whole family behind, and when my mother died I had no idea about it until it was three weeks after it. I was just like you, I wouldn't talk or eat or drink. And I was afraid to go to sleep because when I did I had very bad nightmares." She lifted his head so he would look at her; the tears were streaming down his face. She pulled him tight to her to try and calm him down. His body racked with sobs, as the tears flowed freely. She put her arms comfortably round his shoulders. "It took me several months to realize that there was more to my life than grieving over something I couldn't prevent or change. My master told me not to look back at the past because it would wreck my life. For a long time I did not believe him, but finally it came to me that there would be more time for sadness and more time for grieving; but until then I would get the most out of my life." She gave him the water and the pill Obi-Wan had given her. He swallowed both and then he finally spoke.  
"But, if I…if I don't think about her. How will I remember her?" he asked, his voice a dry.  
"You will think about her. And you will remember her. But not remember her when she died. The best thing to do is to think of the happier times." Anakin yawned; the sleeping pill Bant had given him was starting to get to him. He nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. Then he just slept. "He Oafy, a little help here." Bant called out to her friend and he came over. He lifted Anakin off of Bant and held him as best he could.  
"Quick, he might wake up before we get to Naboo. Grab his bag and let's get to the landing bay." Bant went into his room and retrieved a small bag, which had supplies in it. She helped Obi-Wan get Anakin into the ship and then said her goodbyes and then the ship left.   
"Good luck." She said quietly. Then she shivered, rubbed her arms and left for her room.   
Anakin awoke in a fabulously over furnished room. There were rugs hanging on the walls that had gold patterns imprinted on it. He blinked several times, wondering if he was still asleep. Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in. She were wearing a light orange outfit, a bit like what the Queen's handmaidens usually wore. Then Anakin realised, it was one of the Queen's handmaidens.  
"Padmé!" he called out, as loudly as his tender throat would allow.   
"Anakin?" she stood up straight. "Anakin, I didn't realise you were awake." She walked over towards his bed. Before she got there she picked up a tray that had been sitting on the dresser from the night before. As she got closer Anakin realised it was not Padmé, but it was Sabé, Amidala's most trusted handmaiden. She brought the tray to his bed. "Here, you need to drink something." She handed him the glass. He just shook his head. "Anakin? Anakin why won't you talk to me?" she bent down so she could look him in the eyes. She sat for a minute while he drank, and then she took the tray and empty glass away. No sooner had she went out the door had it opened again. 'Great' Anakin thought, 'now she's told Obi-Wan I'm awake. He's going to be in here constantly.' He turned over a tried to pretend to be asleep.  
"Ani?" a gentle vice called out quietly. 'That's not Obi-Wan.' Anakin's mind voice told him, he turned over to see another woman in the same orange material. She had long brown hair, which was tied elegantly up in a bun at the back of her head, but it was so long that some of it hung down to her waist. He remembered that haircut. When was the first time he'd seen that? On Tatooine!   
"Ami?" he called, a little louder than last time. She walked over to him and flung her arms around him.   
"Oh, Anakin! I've missed you." It was Amidala. He lifted his arms and embraced her as tight as he could. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and the liquid was making Anakin's face damp. But he didn't care; all that mattered now was that she was here.  
"Ami." He said in a soothing voice. He lifted her face away from his and looked into her soft eyes. She stared straight back into his; he lifted himself up and kissed her softly on the cheek. She closed her eyes and thought about the last time she had seen him. How he had shared his feelings for her and she couldn't even return them. She felt so guilty and stupid. She opened her eyes and Anakin swung his legs over the side of the bed. He pulled off the light cover and walked over to the dresser to where his tunic was sitting. He removed the light top he had on and replaced it with his own Jedi tunic. He grimaced as the rough material scratched his skin. He thought about putting the other one back on but Obi-Wan would probably make him go back and take it off again. He took the bottom half of his tunic and went into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later with the fresh tunic on and a slightly damp face. He walked over to the chair that sat just behind the door and retrieved his bag. He opened it and took out a necklace with a small symbol on it and put it around his neck. He reached back into the bag and brought his hand out. Padmé was not sure what he brought out the second time as he put it straight inside his interior tunic pocket. He looked back over to her and smiled; it was a small smile, but it had meaning in it. Then he opened the door and slid out. Padmé sat for a few seconds and they raced after him.   
"Ani, wait!" she called out as she left the room. Anakin stopped and turned round, she soon caught up with him. "Where are you going?"   
"I need some time to think." He replied, "I need to be alone." He started to walk off again.  
"I need to come with you." She told him.   
"No you don't." he said without turning. She walked quickly and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Please." She stared into his light blue eyes. She used to see happiness in them; but now there was sadness. He looked at her pleading face and couldn't resist. His mind voice talked to him: 'even if she did reject you, you know you still love her.'   
"Come on." He said as he took her hand in his. "Where do you want to go?"   
"Lets go to the garden. It's peaceful, and we can have all the privacy we want." They walked off into the garden and sat on one of the benches beside the river.  
  
Obi-Wan had been wandering around the palace for some time now. He couldn't find Anakin anywhere. He had asked several of the people there if they had seen him, but no one had. He had not seen Amidala anywhere either so his first guess was that he was with her. Either that or she was looking for him to. He walked down the various corridors, even though he knew he had walked down the same ones about three times.   
  
Anakin edged closer to Amidala as they sat on the over decorated bench. He moved his hand to hold hers. Everything just felt so right when he was with her. She placed her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply. She sat for a few minutes enjoying his company. Then finally she spoke. "Ani," she began so as he would look at her. "Ani what happened? Why have you suddenly come back? And why are you not talking to Obi-Wan?"   
"I…I would r, rather not talk about it." Anakin said as he began to get up. Amidala took hold of his arm and pulled him closer.  
"Please Ani. I need to know. And I…" she blushed and went silent.  
"And you what?" Anakin asked as he lifted her face to look at his. She looked at him, and lost her courage. She remembered what Sabé had said. Then she took a deep breath.   
"Iloveyou." She said and then faced the other direction. It took Anakin a few seconds to realise what she had said. Then he stood up and walked round to her so he could talk straight to her face.   
"Ami I…why didn't you…I…" he paused a second. "I guess I love you too." He said finally. It seemed like an eternity to Amidala. When she finally heard those words she burst into tears. Anakin put his arms around her and held her in deep embrace. She cried in his arms. After all those years when she avoided him and put off telling him those three little words, it felt great now that she had told him. What felt even better was that he felt the same way. She pulled slightly away from him and looked into his eyes. Anakin lifted his hand and wiped the tears away from her face. His hand drifted to her left ear and he leant close to her. Before she knew it his lips were on hers. They kissed gently at first and then with passion. Anakin pulled back when he sensed his master in the background. He wished he never had to, but he did. He kissed Amidala lightly on the cheek and then ran off towards the palace.  
"Anakin? Anakin? Ani…oh, I'm sort your highness but have you seen Anakin?" Obi-Wan walked closer to the Queen and noticed her face was wet and her eyes were glassy. "Is everything ok you highness?"  
"Yes Obi-Wan," said as she wiped her face, "everything's fine." She went silent for a second. And Obi-Wan began to walk off. "Oh, Obi-Wan. I think Anakin is in the palace somewhere."  
"Thank you your highness. I'll try and find him."   
Anakin was back in his room. One of the servants had just brought his lunch tray in and he was munching on roast Gorak bird. He had a small smile on his face as he ate, but as soon as Obi-Wan walked in the smile diminished and the meal was pushed aside. He lay down on the bed, curled up into a ball, and pulled the cover over himself. His head disappeared into the darkness of his own world. Obi-Wan sighed and walked over to the bed.  
"Anakin, stop this." Obi-Wan called to him as he pulled the cover off of his Padawan's quivering body. "It's not doing you any good. Mourning this long will just ruin your life. Believe me I know." Anakin pulled himself into a sitting position and there were just too many emotions in him at the one time he would bark at anyone he felt like.  
"What so you're saying that when Qui-Gon died and you mourned and cried and sulked every night, that's how you ended up with me." Anakin's eyes were full of hate and anger. Obi-Wan felt as though Anakin were stabbing him when he looked him in the eyes. How could so much anger be in one single mind? "So really what you're saying is that I ruined your life!" Obi-Wan was speechless. He didn't think that he implied that, did he? Anakin got up and marched towards the door. "Oh, and by the way. You won't have to worry about me any more…" he opened the door and was about to step out, "I'm marrying Amidala." He stormed off down the corridor as Obi-Wan sat, stunned, on the bed. Taunts began to run through his head. Things he did not want to hear.   
'Look what you've done now you great oaf. You've got him so mad he's going to leave the Jedi order. Hey, he's doing just what you done. And it took ages for you and Qui-Gon to get the master/apprentice bond back. How long is this going to take?' he shook his head.   
"No! I don't need to hear this. It's not true, IT'S NOT TRUE!" he screamed out as he fell to the floor. He swayed slowly back and forth repeatedly saying how he was sorry for his master's death. And how it was his entire fault that Anakin was leaving. And then he went back and remembered his days in the temple. All of his friends around him, and his one true rival: Bruck Chun. He remembered how Qui-Gon's old apprentice, Xanatos, won Bruck over to the dark side. He remembered when he had to save his best friend Bant from Bruck, and the boy's footing slipped and he fell to his death at the bottom of the waterfall. How Bruck's neck was at a horrifying angle. He blamed himself for that too. A tear escaped from his wincing eyes, he knew more would follow. 'The council' he thought, 'I need to contact the council.' He tried to stand but his legs would not allow it. He waited a few minutes, and then he willed his body to stand. He ran as fast as his legs let him go. He had to get to somewhere private. He couldn't remember the Queen's palaces layout very well, but the force showed him the way. He finally found his room. And, thinking his room was private; not that the Queen or any one in the palace would want to spy on him; he contacted the council.  
Anakin went straight to the Queen's chambers, and Amidala dismissed her handmaidens. Anakin walked awkwardly towards her, she stood still in the skimpy, light dress she had on a half hour before. She was brushing her long dark hair, and applying her make-up. Anakin approached slowly. Amidala broke the ice.  
"Anakin, if you are here to talk to me, come and talk to me. Don't just stand there." She laughed lightly as he blushed. He loved when she laughed like that it helped him pluck up his courage. The colour returned to his face, and he approached her properly.   
"Ami, I think I'm about to make a fool of my self." He said quietly, only for her ears to hear.  
"Why do you think that?" she asked him as he took the brush from her hands. He began to run his fingers through her hair.  
"I…I want to ask you something. But I don't know how to." he admitted.   
"Well," she said, "You open your mouth and speak and the words will come out." She said for a joke. He let out a breath of air. And turned her to face himself.  
"Ami, I…" he began, but then he stopped and called out for Amidala's handmaidens. "Sabé, Eirtaé, could you come in here please." They instantly entered the room, as if they had been spying on them anyway. The Queen scowled at them, but Sabé just shrugged her shoulders. Anakin continued, "Ami, will you…will you, marry me." He said quickly; he had no idea what her reaction would be so he turned away to avoid eye contact with her. He feared the worst.  
The meeting took ages. He had to tell the council exactly what he had said, and then Yoda went through one of his lectures with him on how to find and keep his inner calm while talking to Anakin. He finally got out of his room. He was happy talking to the council, but he was glad to be finally out of their watching eyes. He had to find Anakin; he just had to. He knew where Anakin was heading to, he only hoped he was not too late. He approached the Queen's chambers to find Sabé and Eirtaé coming out of the room, with tears in their eyes and handkerchiefs in their hands.   
"I can't believe it, I knew they would tie the knot sooner or later." Sabé said.  
"I know," replied Eirtaé, "and I couldn't be happier for them."  
"Couldn't be happier for who?" Obi-Wan asked quickly as he skidded to a halt in front of them.  
"Anakin and Amidala." Sabé replied. "Anakin just asked her to marry him."  
"Oh it was so lovely." Eirtaé put in.  
"He even got down on one knee." Sabé said again. Then the two of them walked past Obi-Wan towards their own quarters they shared with the rest of the handmaidens.   
'Oh, no.' Obi-Wan thought. 'This can't happen. If he gets married,' "He'll need to leave the Jedi order." Obi-Wan spoke out loud without realising. Then he thought back, he had left the Jedi order and it had been hell. He had to regain the trust of everyone he knew and respected. The council, Qui-Gon and everyone at the temple. But he had wanted to come back; will Anakin want to come back?   
Obi-Wan felt his stomach tie in a knot. 'Is this how you felt when I left master?' he asked. Now he understood why Qui-Gon had to think so much about taking on another Padawan. Qui-Gon's first Padawan, Xanatos, had left Qui-Gon to go to the darkside. And then Obi-Wan left to stay on another planet, Melida/Daan, he had stayed there until things were beyond his control and he had to contact Qui-Gon. In time Qui-Gon had accepted him again, in time. The thing was, if Anakin was marrying he would probably be happy enough to not return to the Jedi order. 'Then I will have failed.' Obi-Wan thought.   
Obi-Wan almost fell over. So much had happened since he had taken on Anakin as his Padawan Learner. 'And most of the things that have happened have been bad.' Obi-Wan thought. He felt like he was being swallowed into the vacuum of space itself. He put a hand on the wall to steady himself. Then he remembered his Jedi training and straightened himself. Just as Anakin left the room. Obi-Wan looked him in the eyes. His apprentice showed no anger. 'Either that or he's hiding it from you?' Obi-Wan's mind voice taunted him again. He looked towards Anakin and Amidala. Amidala had her arm locked with Anakin's, and she looked like she was never going to let him go. Both of them had a smile on their face. Anakin's smile never faltered as he looked at his master.  
"I guess you've heard the news." Anakin told him more than asking a question. Obi-Wan struggled to speak.  
"Yes, congratulations." He leant over and took Amidala's hand. He kissed it lightly. "May you have many happy years together." He walked off, without another look at his Padawan. He had to be alone.   
Anakin and Amidala went straight to give the news to the rest of the palace and population. The wedding was planned for two weeks afterwards, just enough time to prepare. Considering all the people in the palace that would prepare it. Anakin then contacted the council to give them the news.  
"Know that if you do get married, Anakin Skywalker, you will no longer be a Jedi." Mace Windu told him in miniature form.  
"Yes. I have thought about this for some time, and I know the consequences." Anakin told them. His voice did not falter, even in the eyes of the Jedi master.  
"Sound like you have thought about this, you do." Yoda's mini form suddenly appeared.   
"Yes master Yoda." Anakin said steadily. "I loved my life as a Jedi, but I have loved Amidala longer than that. I've loved her from the first time I saw her. I am sorry I have to give up what I had, but I just feel right where I am now. I hope you understand my decision. And I hope Obi-Wan will come to understand it as well."   
"Understand, we do. Understand your master may not. Told us of your argument he has." Master Yoda said. "Come from anger, he said it did." Yoda looked at him with a questioning look on his small, round face.  
"I was angry. I didn't know what I was saying, and I never meant it. I did not know that what I said would cause him such unrest. I want to apologize, but…" Anakin avoided their piercing eyes for once.  
"But what, young Skywalker?" Mace asked.  
"But Obi-Wan has disappeared. The last time I saw him was only a half hour after I had shouted at him." A tear came to Anakin's eye. "I fear I have pushed him over the edge. He has already suffered so much from me being around." The tear slowly slid down his face. Another one followed it in the opposite eye. "I just want to say sorry to him for what I have done." He flung his arms down so they dangled by his side. He looked helpless. Yoda closed his eyes and went into deep meditation.   
"On the planet Kenobi still is." He said after a few seconds. "Out of the palace grounds he is almost. Stop him you must. Heading for the ship he is." Yoda opened his eyes.  
"Thank you master Yoda. I shall look for him." Anakin bowed to the council and ended the transmission. He went after Obi-Wan and found him just as he was boarding the ship. "Master!" Anakin called out as he ran. Obi-Wan turned to see him standing at the bottom of the boarding ramp. Instantly his face turned crimson as he saw him. His master looked so…broken down. He had to get him to stay on Naboo. He wasn't sure what would happen if he let Obi-Wan leave. He was so startled by his master's appearance that Obi-Wan took this advantage and tried to get further up the boarding ramp, Anakin ran faster and harder, but he was too late. By the time he got to the bottom of the ramp it had retracted into the ship and the ion engines had started up. He seen Obi-Wan in the cockpit, a grim look on his face. Anakin concentrated as hard as he could. He imagined seeing into Obi-Wan's mind, seeing all of his thoughts, seeing his brain, and then he set out a message. Trying to get it to travel to his master. But would he hear it, and further more… would he answer it?  
  
Amidala sat at her dressing table. It had been two weeks since Anakin had proposed to her. She tried to remember when she had felt so carefree and happy. She wore a tight white dress; which clearly showed off her slim figure. She wore her hair up in a single bun, with the rest of her hair hanging loosely around her head and flowing down her back. She had forbidden Anakin to see her on that day before they were married; she wanted it to be romantic and old fashioned. She sighed with complete and utter happiness.   
She set aside the brush she had been using and picked up a mirror. Today she was just going with simple make-up on. Not the full white face. She had decided that she would only were her lipstick and eye shadow. And the fact that Anakin had complained that the make-up dimmed her true beauty.   
She was away in a daydream when there was a slight knock on the door. A few seconds later Sabé walked in; complete with a dress that almost matched the Queen's. She hugged her friend. They had known each other for so long, had been friends for even longer. Sabé thought as she stared at her Queen.   
"Are you nervous?" she asked.  
Amidala looked at her, a smile on her lips. "Terrified." She replied. But the smile never faltered. Sabé stood back to examine her.  
"Stand up, let me see you." She told her as she took a few steps back. The Queen stood up and did a few twirls. "You look so beautiful." Her friend said, with tears in her eyes.   
"You look good yourself." The Queen complemented. "I still can't believe it though. Me, getting married. I feel so lucky." She almost burst into tears but Sabé held up her hand.   
"Don't you cry." She ordered her. "That's my job." She said pointing to herself. She walked over to the door. "Now you had better be quick, you wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding." Sabé smiled brilliantly at her Queen and long life friend. Then she quickly exited the room.  
The Queen sighed to herself as she picked up a big bouquet of flowers. This is it, she thought. And with that she took one last look at herself in the mirror and left the room.  
  
Anakin paced in his room. He was so worried he wished someone were there to guide him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He beckoned for them to come in and seconds later Sabé entered. She looked at him and instantly smiled.   
"Anakin, calm down." She said as she walked over to him. "Everything's going to go fine. Trust me." Anakin looked at her, she was laughing at him quietly.  
"You're right." He said quietly, as if he had just been beaten in a lightsabre battle. "Everything is going to be okay." He went and sat down, but instantly picked up a coin and started to fiddle with it. Sabé walked over and took it from him. He looked up at her.  
"Look," she said, "relax, I've already seen the Queen. She is just as nervous as you are. But you both need to relax." Anakin sighed in defeat. "Now, come on, pull yourself together or you're going to be late for your own wedding." She pulled him towards the door and pushed him out. She smiled as he stumbled a little and headed down the hallway. Then, she headed off in the other direction to get to the Queen.  
Anakin was making his way through the courtyard when he heard a quiet voice coming from an alleyway. He froze. 'Should I go?' he asked himself. 'If anyone tries anything, I always have my Jedi training.' Anakin got encouragement from the power of the Force around him and walked over.   
"Anakin," the low voice called out. Anakin recognised it, but from where? "Anakin," the low but insistent voice called again. This time Anakin knew whom it belonged to.  
"Master?" he asked, in a hesitant voice. A dark shape suddenly became human, and Obi-Wan stepped out of the darkness. "Master!" Anakin called as he reached forward to embrace the man. Obi-Wan hugged him back with equal strength and patted him on the back of the shoulder.   
"So, this is your big day." He said. As he looked Anakin up and down.  
"Yeh," Anakin replied, amazed that Obi-Wan had actually shown up.  
"What?" Obi-Wan asked. "Do you think I would miss this?" Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin could have sworn he'd read his mind. "I only regret that Qui-Gon is going to miss this?" a tear came to Obi-Wan's eye, but he dashed it away. Anakin smiled as he looked towards the sky.  
"No," he replied, "he's not." With that Anakin put an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder's and both of them headed off to the wedding chapel.  
  
Coda:  
  
The wedding ceremony went better than planned. A few of the Queen's handmaidens had cried when the two exchanged vows, and others cried when they walked out. The Queen threw the bouquet and Obi-Wan caught it by accident, thanks to his Jedi reflexes, which caused him to blush and others to laugh. It was by far one of the happiest days on Naboo.  
  
2 B Cont'd  
  
Finally finished it! I'm sorry it took so long for this one to go up, but I went on holiday and had to wait a full three weeks without it. I almost went mad! Well anyway I'll try and get the other one up quicker. Once again…   
  
Sorry!   
  
Ps. Please review, tell me what you think I could have done better, as I am sure you could find something to criticise me on. Until next time.   



End file.
